


A Reply to Poe’s “Sonnet—To Science”

by HappyHippy



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Free Verse, Other, Poe - Freeform, Poetry, Reply, Science, Science Rules, Sonnet, YOLO, edgar allan poe - Freeform, poem, universe - Freeform, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reply to Poe’s “Sonnet—To Science”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edgar Allan Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edgar+Allan+Poe).
  * Inspired by [Sonnet—To Science](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178801) by Edgar Allan Poe. 



> Discover more poetry at: http://lightofdreampoetry.tumblr.com/

Science! True sun of New Era you are!  
Whose perceptive eyes did eclipse in mine;  
Fed to the poet’s heart earth, sea and stars,  
Creator, whose universe is it’s shrine!  
How I love you, and deem you ever wise,  
Who did not leave me in my wandering  
To strive for a life enslaved inside lies,  
And so freedom roared it’s triumphant ring!  
While you’ve skepticized the beast from the loch,  
Made destiny chance, spirits tricks of mind,  
You also originated the clock,  
Gave life to oneself, space and time entwined  
Eternally, now I ask, can you see?  
The wonder of how all can simply be?


End file.
